Call handling of either emergency or non-emergency related situations is a process of interacting with a caller to exchange information. The caller may have contacted a particular agency or service provider to gain assistance. A call handling system is the system used by a call handler to communicate with the caller. For example, a caller may dial 911 seeking emergency assistance. Another example is where a caller dials an information service to obtain driving directions or addresses. In either situation, the call may be handled by a call handler using a call handling system.
A particular caller may contact a particular agency or service provider to forward information. For example, a caller may dial 911 to report an emergency situation that the caller has witnessed, such as a crime, an automobile accident or a building fire. An example of a non-emergency situation would be where the caller calls to report local driving or weather conditions or a crime tip line. Whether the caller is calling to gain assistance or report information, a call handler, who may be specially trained in quickly and efficiently exchanging information with a caller, may handle the call.
A critical application of call handling is in the provision of emergency services. In an emergency situation, the call handler may need to quickly extract information from the caller in order to assist the caller. Such is typically the case in emergency medical situations where the call handler must ascertain the type and extent of injury in order to give relevant instructions. Generally, in an emergency situation, a caller will dial 911 and be connected to a local Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP). The PSAP is generally staffed with a group of specially trained call handlers. Typically, the call handlers will respond to callers according to protocols, often dispatching emergency service providers. Call handling is often employed with Computer Aided Dispatch (CAD) systems that dispatch response units, such as police, fire and/or medical units, based on received information. For example, call handling of prior art CAD systems typically involves call handlers who receive calls describing certain events. The call handlers subsequently convey this information to a dispatch unit by manually inputting information into the CAD system, which then recommends the appropriate dispatch unit(s) for response to the event.
Typically, a call handler working in a PSAP will receive textual information, displayed on a computer terminal, regarding the probable location of a caller. If the caller is calling from a landline, systems at the PSAP may access an automatic location information (ALI) database to determine the location of the caller. Accordingly, errors in the ALI database may result in incorrect determinations of caller location. Therefore, the call handler may need to verify the location of the caller. If the caller is calling from a mobile wireless device (e.g., cell phone), location information, if available at all, may not be determinable in the same manner as for landlines. Location information of a caller using a mobile wireless device presented to a call handler may be derived from triangulating signals transmitted by the cell phone. The accuracy of such a location may be dependent on the number of cell towers and signal strength. Global Positioning System (GPS) location data may also be available if the caller is using a cell phone with GPS capabilities. However, GPS systems may be unreliable, for example, if the caller is indoors. Accordingly, in the case of mobile wireless devices, the call handler may need to provide and/or verify the location of the caller.
Generally, the location of the caller is only one part of the information that is exchanged between the caller and the call handler in an emergency situation. For example, at the scene of a major traffic accident, the caller may need to communicate the number of people injured, the number of vehicles involved, location and condition of the vehicles, current conditions (e.g., fog, ice, etc.), and many other aspects of the situation. In current emergency call handling systems, all of this information is communicated verbally between the caller and the call handler and the call handler may forward this information, either verbally or textually, to at least one emergency services provider.